Secrets
by MiSsY-CuLlEn-10
Summary: Bella Swan also known as Izzy, is moving back to WA after 5 years away from home. Really bad at summaries. There is more to the story.
1. Summary

Summary:

Bella left Forks, WA in her senior year because of an incident.

Bella became a famous singer known as Izzy.

Alice Cullen and Bella were best friends in school.

Bella has a brother name Emmett, and he is the only one who knows she is Izzy.

Emmett has a wife named Rosalie, who goes by the name of Rose.

Rose has a brother named Jasper, who is dating Alice. They are engaged.

Alice has a brother named Edward, who is the reason that Bella moved away. He is also a player.

Bella decides she wants to move back home to WA.

When Edward meets Bella he realizes he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

Bella Swan also known as Izzy, is moving back to WA after 5 years away from home. When she arrives she meets up with her old best friend, but what her friend doesn't know about her is that she is a famous singer. When she goes out one night with her brother and his wife she runs into Mr. Playboy himself, Edward Cullen, the reason that she left Forks. Will she get hurt worst or will she finally fall in love.


	2. The Homecoming

**Chapter 1: The Homecoming**

This is my first fan fiction. Some of the chapters are not going to be long but others will be.

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SONGS THAT ARE MENTION IN THIS STORY**

* * *

Everybody has secrets.

Good ones.

Bad ones.

I have a secret I can not tell anyone because if I do, my life would never be the same.

My name is Isabella Swan. I go by Bella when I am not on the stage singing. When on stage I am Izzy

the famous new teen singer. I love to sing. I choose to have two lives because if I only had one my life would never be the same.

I am doing a concert today. I am going to sing my new songs. After today's concert I am going home. Home to the state of Washington.

Walking out on stage gives me a thrill.

"Hey Everyone! Hope you are having a blast. Here is one of my new songs. Its called Supergirl _[its from Hannah Montana Season 3.]_

_**When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while I can't let it show  
Dry my tears, dry my tears  
Have no fears, have no fears  
And when I'm, and when I'm backstage feeling down  
Gotta hurry  
Gotta sing my song  
Gonna shake it off shake it off  
Strike a pose strike a pose  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want Just cuz I want it**__**To be super, super  
To be super, super girl**_

I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
Never as easy as it seems

When I walk in the room  
Everybody stops  
Camera's flashing  
People fighting for the best shot

_**They like my hair, like my hair  
The clothes I wear, clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know  
What I'm doing next  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Stay home just be by myself  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Walking free  
Can't you see  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want Just cuz I want it**__**Where ever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super, super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl**_

I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl

Wish you could see  
I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go  
And always be myself

I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Super  
I'm super, super  
I'm super, super  
On the cover of your magazine

* * *

"Emmett, guess what?" I said to my big brother Emmett on the phone. He doesn't know that I am on my way back home to Washington after five years of being away.

"What, Bells?" he replied. He sounds kinda confused. I love making him be confused.

"I'm coming home! Back to Washington to live! I missed you far too long!" I replied back. I wasn't going to tell him the real reason I decided to come home. He would probably figure it out when he hears my new song.

"Really Bella? I am so happy! But what about you know what?" He asked.

"I am still going to do shows but I wont be gone all the time." I replied back to him.

"Okay, so when are you coming so I can take time off and help you get settled down?" he asked. Should I tell him that I am here in Washington now? Or just arrive at his house? Oh, I got it. I should surprise him!

"I don't know yet. Can you put my favorite sister in law on the phone, please?" I asked him. I know she will help me.

"Bella, I haven't heard from you in a long time! So what can I do for you?" she says.

"Okay, I want to surprise Emmett. He knows that I am moving back but he doesn't know when. Well the thing is I am in Seattle right now as we speak, but he doesn't know that. So could you come and pick me up and take me to your house so I can him?" I asked her in one breathe.

"Yes I will. I'll text you when I get there." she replied.

So this is where it leads to me. I am sitting here in the Sea-Tac airport waiting for Rose. I am thinking of my new song. I still can't believe he would do that to me. After 2 years being in a relationship with him and that's how I get treated. GRRR! He shouldn't of told his friends then I wouldn't of known about all of those other girls while we were going out. All those dirty stories about him from his friends, I should've known what he would do, he was the Casanova of Hollywood before we started to date.

"Bella, Bella Swan! Omg I have not seen you since Senior year. I always wondered why you moved away when you did. Nobody would tell me why you left!" I turned around and noticed it was my old pixie friend Alice Cullen.

"OMG! Alice I haven't seen you in like forever! What have you been up to? Why are you here?" I replied to her.

"I have been good, I just got back from my honeymoon. I am a married woman now. I am a fashion designer. What are you? Oh and you are coming clubbing with me and my husband and brother tonight." She said as we were walking to baggage claim. Should I tell her that I am a famous singer? No way!

"Oh I am working as a secutary for a company called Mason. Oh I will come clubbing, I will bring my brother and wife. Oh speaking about his wife she is here" I replied as a spotted Rose walking towards me.

"Rose Hale is your sister in law? She is mine too! I married her brother!" Alice said all excited. "Rose we are going clubbing to night and we are going to have lots of fun."

"Oh, hey Alice. You meet Bella already. Are you ready to go?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah I am ready to start my new life. See ya tonight Alice!" I replied as Rose and I were walking out of the airport.


End file.
